brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Bird
The Bird, also known by its design ID "2546 Animal Bird", is a minifigure animal which consists of only one piece and fits on only one stud. Bird minifigures have been produced in varied colors throughout the years to represent varied species of birds, including Parrots. History Birds first appeared in 1989 with the introduction of the Pirates line. The set 6270 Forbidden Island and 6285 Black Seas Barracuda were the first to feature red coloured bird figures which were adorned with painted embellishments, to resemble parrots. The set 6274 Caribbean Clipper was the first to feature a solid non-painted bird coloured yellow. From 1990 and onward, solid coloured birds were made available in various colours in multiple sets including Castle, Pirates, Wild West, Adventurers Egypt, and Time Twisters themed sets. Since it's introduction in 1989 to 2002, painted parrot figures have been utilized in multiple sets within the Pirates, Paradisa, Divers, and Adventurers themes. In 2007, with the reintroduction of the Pirates line, bird figures became produced with a blend of red and green plastic. On the LEGO online shopping program called Pick A Brick, the Bird figure is available for individual purchase, only in light gray, for the price of $0.31 USD. Element & Design ID (Solid) Bird: * Element ID: 4221742 * Design ID: 2546 Bird with Painted "Parrot" Pattern: * Design ID: 2546p01 Bird with Marbled Green Pattern * Design ID: 2546p01 Colours * Black * Brown (a.k.a. Old Brown) * Dark Gray (a.k.a. Dark Stone) * Light Blue (a.k.a. Medium Blue) * Light Gray (a.k.a. Old Dark Gray) * Light Green (a.k.a. Aqua / Medium Green) * Pale Blue * Pink * Red * Red / Green Blended * Yellow Appearances Black Bird * 6081 King's Mountain Fortress (1990 in Crusaders) Dark Gray (Dark Stone) Bird * 4753 Sirius Black's Escape (4) (2004 in Harry Potter) * 4766 Graveyard Duel (2005 in Harry Potter) * 10176 King's Castle (2) (2006 in Castle) * 10182 Cafe Corner (4) (2007 in City) * 70807 MetalBeard's Duel (2014 in The LEGO Movie) Light Green (Medium Green) Bird * 7075 Captain Redbeard's Pirate Ship (2004 in Pirates) * 7073 Pirate Dock (2004 in Pirates) * 5856 Paprika and the Mischievous Monkey (2003 in Belville) * 5858 The Golden Palace (2003 in Belville) Light Blue (Medium Blue) Bird * 5858 The Golden Palace (2003 in Belville) * 5857 Safran's Amazing Bazaar (2003 in Belville) Brown (Old Brown) Bird * 6098 King Leo's Castle (2000 in Castle) * 6091 King Leo's Castle (2000 in Castle) Light Gray (Old Dark Gray) Bird * 5988 Pharaoh's Forbidden Ruins (6) (1998 in Adventurers Egypt) * 6763 Rapid River Village (2) (2002) * 6746 Chief's Tepee (2) (1997) * 6766 Rapid River Village (2) (1997) * 3722 Treasure Tomb (2) (1998 in Adventurers Egypt) * 5919 Treasure Tomb (2) (1998 in Adventurers Egypt) * 6748 Boulder Cliff Canyon (2) (1997) * 6490 Amazon Crossing (1997) * 6076 Dark Dragon's Den (1993) * 6584 Extreme Team Challenge (1998) * 6034 Black Monarch's Ghost (1990) * 6765 Gold City Junction (1996) * 6020 Magic Shop (1993) * 2891 Wizard's Cart (1998) * 1596 Ghostly Hideout (1993) * 1746 Wizard's Cart (1995) * 6497 Twisted Time Train (1997) * 1736 Wizard's Cart (1995) * 6075 Wolfpack Tower (1992) * 6444 Outback Airstrip (1997) * 1720 Cactus Canyon Pack (1994) * 6038 Wolfpack Renegades (1992) * 1741 Car (1994) * 6048 Majisto's Magical Workshop (1993) * 6718 Rain Dance Ridge (1997) * 6761 Bandits' Secret Hideout (1996) * 6563 Gator Landing (1996) * 1597 Castle Value Pack (1993) * 1596 Ghostly Hideout (1993) * 6552 Rocky River Retreat (1993) Pink Bird * 5872 Golden Land (2003 in Belville) * 5858 The Golden Palace (2003 in Belville) * 5857 Safran's Amazing Bazaar (2003 in 5858 The Golden Palace) Solid Red Bird * 6769 Fort LEGOREDO (4) (1996 in Wild West) * 6762 Fort LEGOREDO (4) (2002 in Wild West) * 7071 Treasure Island (2004 in Pirates) * 4212666 Tan Photo Frame with Johnny Thunder (2003 in Adventurers) Red Bird with Printed Parrot Pattern * 6256 Islander Catamaran (2) (1994) * 6401 Seaside Cabana (1992) * 6260 Shipwreck Island (1990) * 6559 Deep Sea Bounty (1997) * 6273 Rock Island Refuge (1991) * 6404 Carriage Ride (1996) * 6267 Lagoon Lock-Up (1991) * 6259 Broadside's Brig (1991) * 6416 Poolside Paradise (1992) * 6270 Forbidden Island (1989) * 6418 Country Club (1996) * 6376 Breezeway Cafe (1990) * 6403 Paradise Playground (1993) * 6543 Sail N' Fly Marina (1994) * 6411 Sand Dollar Cafe (1992) * 6318 Flowers, Trees and Fences (1996) * 6285 Black Seas Barracuda (1989) * 6414 Dolphin Point (1995) * 6251 Pirate Mini Figures (1990) * 6410 Cabana Beach (1994) * 6281 Pirates Perilous Pitfall(1997) * 6278 Enchanted Island (1994) * 6290 Red Beard Runner (2001) * 6252 Sea Mates (1993) * 5890 Pretty Wishes Playhouse (1994) * 6246 Crocodile Cage (1994) * 6237 Pirates' Plunder (1993) * 9293 Community Workers (1996) * 6254 Rocky Reef (1995) * 6289 Red Beard Runner (1996) * 6334 Wave Jump Racers (1996) * 725 Basic Building Set (1990) * 6279 Skull Island (1995) * 1782 Discovery Station (1997) * 1476 5 Item Bonus Pack (1991) * 6264 Forbidden Cove (1994) * 5840 Garden Playmates (1995) * 10037 Breezeway Cafe (2002) * 6292 Enchanted Island (2001) * 5846 Desert Island (1998) * 1815 Paradisa Lifeguard (1996) * 6286 Skull's Eye Schooner (1993) * 1481 Pirates Desert Island (1991) * 6409 Island Arcade (1993) * 10040 Black Seas Barracuda (2002) * 5976 River Expedition (1999) Yellow Bird * 3722 Treasure Tomb (2) (1998 in Adventurers Egypt) * 5919 Treasure Tomb (2) (1998 in Adventurers Egypt) * 6274 Caribbean Clipper (1989) Notes * Popsy is the name of the parrot that appeared in many Pirates sets. * Parrots and a dark gray bird appear in the video game LEGO Racers. A parrot appears on the Amazon Adventure Alley level on the second and fifth circuit. Two dark gray birds appear as statues on an Ark of the Covenant like chest, that serves as a hazard by electrocuting racers in range, on the Adventure Temple Trial track in the third and sixth circuit. * Both a parrot and a dark gray bird appear as building elements in Build mode in LEGO Racers. *Parrots appear in LEGO Universe, as both a rare item found in Gnarled Forest, and as a brick for use on properties. * A Parrot appeared in the episode "Pirates Vs. Ninja" from the Ninjago TV Show, owned by No Eyed Pete. The Parrot guides the blind pirate, telling him where to go. It is unknown if this Parrot Variation will appear in any future sets. Photo Gallery Bird2.jpg|Solid Red Bird Parrot.JPG|Red Embellished Parrot Red Green Blended Bird.JPG|Red / Green Blended Parrot Yellow Bird.JPG|Yellow Bird Pale Blue Bird.JPG|Pale Blue Bird Brown Bird.JPG|Brown Bird Dark Grey Bird.JPG|Dark Gray (Stone) Bird Black_Bird.jpg|Black Bird Parrot LR1.png|A parrot in LEGO Racers Parrota.png|A parrot in Build mode in LEGO Racers Covennant.png|Two dark gray birds in LEGO Racers Birdie.png|A dark gray bird in Build mode in LEGO Racers No-Eyed_Pete's_Parrot.jpg|No Eyed Pete's Guide Parrot in the Ninjago TV Show. See also * Ostrich * Owl * Chicken * Chicken (Minecraft) * Eagle * Penguin Category:Animals Category:Minifigures introduced in 1989 Category:Pirates minifigures Category:Castle Minifigures Category:Western minifigures Category:Adventurers Minifigures